Ray?
by Agent Aleu
Summary: ZIVA'S new boyfriend! Is Tony jealous? Will he met Ray? Ziva is going to marry Ray? What will Tony do anything Ray? You better found had for yourself. R&R. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ray? Mr. Miami?

Ziva walked into the bullpen with a big grin upon her face. Tony looked at her, "why are you so chipper?" "Chipper?" she said. "Pleased," Tony said narrowing his eyes. "I went on a nice date last night," Ziva said sitting down at her desk but her eyes never left Tony. "With who?" He asked. "Ray," she said as she typed away on her computer. That name burned into Tony as it sank in. But Tony didn't let it show, he smirked, "oh did the Zee-vah have fun last night?" "Oh Ray wasn't that lucky," Ziva said but didn't look up at him. Tony held back a smile as long as he could, those words were so sweet to him. He didn't care if Ray was a nice guy or not, he didn't like him. Gibbs walked in, "grab your gear dead petty officer. Tony and McGee get the van, Ziva your with me." Ziva and Gibbs walked out of the bullpen. Tony and McGee took the stairs, "McGee could you do me a favor?" "What kind?" He asked. "I'm willing to pay twenty bucks, if you get in Ziva's phone records or e-mail so I can get conact info," Tony said. "Ziva's what!" McGee said with shock, "why?" "Because, are you Willing?" Tony asked. "No way, if Ziva found out she'd kill me," McGee said. "Chicken," Tony scoffed.

At the crime scene

Ziva started bagging and tagging, Tony was laying out the numbers while McGee took photos. "So Zee-vah, when are we going to get to see this Ray?" Tony asked. "Your jealous?" Ziva smiled. "Me jealous? Ha! Dinozzos don't get jealous," he lied. "Well the answer to your question is I don't know." "Hey we could go to the bar," McGee said, suggesting a group date. "Rule 12!" Gibbs barked. "Oh Gibbs you could come to see nothings going to happen," Tony smiled. Gibbs smacked Tony's head, "I take that as a no boss."

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked. "Five hours ago," Ducky said. "COD?" He said. "Well Jethro... He broke a rib which went into his lung but he was also shot," Ducky said.

Back at the bullpen

McGee was looking up a back ground on the guy, Tony was making phone calls. All of sudden Ziva's phone rang, she answered it. "I thought I told you not to call when I'm at work," as she listened to the other end of the line she smiled and said, "sure I'll call you after work. Lunch break." She hung up her phone and went straight back to her work, hoping no one really listened to what she said. Tony hung up his phone and said, "who was that?" "No one," Ziva said without emotion. "Who are you going to lunch with?" He asked. "Ray." Ziva said. "He's still here?" Tony said with pure shock. "Yep, he's staying in a hotel for a few more days," Ziva smiled.

"That makes someone a happy camper," he said. "We aren't camping," Ziva said looking up at him. "Oh never mind," Tony said going back to work. This Ray really started to bug him, earlier he said he wasn't jealous but that was a pure lie. Ray was just getting under Tony's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray chapter 2

The elevator dinged, Tony looked up and saw a guy around six foot 3 and around 200 pounds, light brown hair with bit of blond mixed in with it and blue eyes. Tony wondered who it could be, walking towards the bullpen. Tony stood up and said, "who are you?" "Oh I'm Mr. Smith," Mr. Smith answered. "What brings you to NCIS, Mr. Smith?" Tony asked. But before he could answer Tony's question, Ziva came out of the restroom running up to Mr. Smith. "Ray!" She hugged the tall man with a smile on her face, "what brings you here?" She asked him. "Well I came to pick you up for lunch," Ray answered. Tony looked at Ray, this is Ray. He was tall, well tanned, handsome and buff. Ziva looked like a twig next to him. Ziva smith, Tony thought and it burned him like a hot coal on his skin. "Tony, Ray. Ray, Tony," Ziva said. "Oh this is Tony?" Ray said, ''pleased to meet you. Ziva has told me all about you." "She did?" Tony said in disbelief. "Yes she said you were very brave, you saved her. And she also says your the class clown here," Ray said. Ziva looked around as he spoke.

"Well she didn't tell me much about you," Tony said. "Well come on Ray, I'm hungry," Ziva said. "Bye," Ray said before leaving with Ziva by his side. Tony sat back down at his desk, that was Ray, wow is all he could think. He picked up his phone and called Abby. "Hello," he said, "hey Tony, what do you need?" She asked. "A background check on Ray Smith," Tony said, "Ray? Oh that's Ziva's man. Why?" She asked. "Just want to know if Ziva is safe, you know?" He answered. "Okay, you sure you aren't jealous?" She smiled through the phone. "Rule 12! Are you doing to do it or not?" He said. "I'll do it, I'll call you but later," Abby hung up.

An half hour later

Tony's desk phone rang twice before he answered, "hello?" "Tony! I got the news," Abby said. "And..." "Well Ray, was in the Air Force. It's basically clean.." "Abby what do you mean basically clean?" Tony asked her. "Well he did go to jail for 31 days for a mix up. He shot someone, but the person lived. Oh and he's a P.I" "Thanks Abbs," Tony said hanging up his phone. He checked his watch and lunch was almost up. He texted: Hey McGee can you get me some lunch, I'll pay you back when you get back? McGee text:Sure, I'm at subway so I'll be back in a few.

McGee got back to NCIS navy yard and pushed the button for the elevator, he waited and it dinged the door opened and he found Ray rubbing Ziva's shoulders. McGee stood there in shock and felt odd, like he walked in to them making out. Ziva pulled away and blushed, "uh hi McGee. This is Ray," she said quietly. Ray smiled with a nod, "bye Ziva." He kissed her cheek and left, the ride in the elevator was quiet. It dinged and they slowly walked into the bullpen. "Here Tony, that's five bucks," he handed the meal to him, Tony pulled out the money and handed it to McGee. Tony said, "Ziva why didn't you tell us that Ray is a-" Ziva cut him off, "a P.I?" "Yeah..." Tony said. "Because... Wait! How did you find out?" She asked him firmly. "Background check," Tony answered. "You what! Why?" "I just wanted to see if he was a good guy, because we work together and wanted you safe." "You can't stand for me to be happy can you?" She shouted. "That's not it!" Tony protested. Ziva stood up and slammed her hands on the desk loudly. ''Enough! Lunch is over back to work!" Gibbs barked as he walked in. "Someone room 1!" Gibbs barked. Ziva started going before anyone could say another word. She took the stairs, so she could release some anger . As she looked through the glass before walking in there, "hello," she said. She sat down in front of the man. "Why did you kill him?" Ziva asked. "I didn't my ex-girlfriend was happy why would I kill him?" The man said. "Because you can't stand for her to be happy!" Ziva said. "That's not it!" The guy protested. As they fought back and forth, Tony watched. Ziva was right, he couldn't stand for her to be happy with someone else. He sighed and started walking back to the bullpen, that's it he had to let her be happy with who ever it was.

Two hours later

It's time to go home, Tony waited for Ziva to leave. McGee already left. She stood up and walked to the elevator, Tony followed shortly behind her. They stepped into the elevator and after the door had shut, "sorry." "For what?" She asked. "For being an ass," Tony said. "I understand... I did the same thing when you were with Je-" before she could say her name, Tony said, "thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks for the reviews. I want at least 2 before I update again.)

Ziva came into the bullpen the next morning, her hair covering half of her face. She bumped into Gibbs, "oops" She said, Gibbs moved her hair out of her face, "what happened?" He asked he saw a small bruise on her cheek.  
"I got into a fight someone bumped into my car and called me a bitch," Ziva lied. Tony walked in and added, "there's not a bump or mark on your car.'' He walked up to her and his jaw almost dropped as he saw the bruise too. It was the size of a hand print, "your lying," Gibbs said walking out of the bullpen to go get coffee.  
Tony saw McGee wasn't here or he was at Abby's lab. "Ziva what really happened?" Ziva said, "nothing since I come in with a bruise on my face everyone has to have a chicken!" "It's cow and no. Your my crazy ninja chick and you never get hit." "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?" Ziva said, and Tony nodded.  
"Ray and I went to the bar and he had one to many to drinks an hit me..." She looked down, Tony's eyes widen, "break up with him!"  
"No... It won't happen again, he just had to many to drink." "If a man hits a woman once, he will do it again. Ziva you know I would never hit a woman," Tony said softly.

Later at lunch time

Ziva finished her sandwich, Mcgee was eating a hotdog like Tony was. The elevator dinged! And Ray walked out into the bullpen, "hey you can't randomly pop in at my work Ray!" "I just wanted to go to lunch with you," he said in a husky voice. "Well your too late , I already ate," she replied, "well you can still come with me right?" "No after what you did last night," she said taking Tony's advice for once. "Oh come on," he said grabbing her arm. McGee sat there thinking Ziva would get kick his ass. Tony got out of his seat as Ray pulled Ziva up, he tapped Ray on the shoulder. Ray turned around and said, "what?" "I believe I heard that Ziva wasn't going with you so let her go now!" Tony said. "Your not my boss," Ray said.

Tony wasn't understanding why Ziva was letting this happen to her, it wasn't like her. Tony threw an upper cut to Ray's jaw. He let Ziva go and just in time Gibbs walked in as Ray balled up his fists. "You punch my agents I'll shoot you," he said drawing his gun out. Ray put his hands to his side and walked out saying, "I'll talk to you later Ziva." "What the hell was that about, David?" Gibbs asked. "I told him no and he got mad," she replied, "he made that bruise of your face?" He asked and she just nodded. "McGee what you got?" Gibbs asked.

"I got his bank records and he just bought a ticket at the airport to go to New York,"he answered. "Well delay the flight so you and I can go find him, Ziva go home and DiNozzo go with her," Gibbs said. Ziva got, her bag over her shoulder and followed Tony to the elevator, "Tony you can stay here." She said as the door closed.  
"No Ziva, I'm not letting that ass hurt you," he replied. "That ass is my boyfriend, I told you he probably had to much to drink and he got mad at work," Ziva said. "Ziva no, I care about you so I'm not letting anything bad happen, I got your back," Tony smiled.  
"Your a nice co-worker," Ziva smiled, Tony was hoping for more but she loved Ray. They walked out to the parking lot and Ray was waiting for her, Tony stayed back and just watched. "Sorry Ziva," Ray smiled, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Ziva felt like telling Tony I told you so.  
Ray kissed Ziva and Tony sighed, looking around. Tony wished that was him with Ziva but he let Ziva be with who she loved. Ray got into his car and Ziva looked back at Tony and smiled. She wished Tony was by her side but she knew Tony didn't love her like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later that night around 2200, Tony parked his car outside of Ziva's apartment.

He got up to her room number and he held his fist up to knock. But then he heard shouting, he reached down to open the door, lucky for him it was unlock but the chain lock was on. "Ziva!" Tony called out worried. "Ray just go down to the hotel please!" Ziva said, running to the door. "Don't you dare unlock that!" Ray shouted.

Ziva unlock it so Tony could come in and then Ray walked up to her and smacked her, "I told you no!" Ziva flinched back on the wall. Tony shut the door behind him and glared at Ray. "Don't touch her!" He said angerly. Ray grabbed her by the arm, "go to the room!" Tony drew his gun, "I said don't touch her!" He aimed his gun at him.

Ziva was in shock, that showed he really cared for her. "You won't shoot me," Ray said. "I told you how he shot my last boyfriend," Ziva stated. "Shut up!" Ray said. "That's not how you treat a lady," Tony said. He cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger, "get your hands off of her." Ray slowly let her go, Tony opened the door with his free hand.

"Now go, come back when your more sober," Tony said. Ray walked out of the house and Tony locked the bolt and chain lock. He put his gun up and turned to Ziva. She ran to him and hugged him, at first he was shocked then hugged back. Tony stepped back to looked at her, "why didn't you kick his butt?" She looked down and shrugged, "I don't know.."

"Why did you come?" she asked, "uh I came to check on you.." "Did Gibbs tell you to?" She asked. "No," Tony answered. "I'm glad you came, Tony," she smiled. "Why don't you break up with him?" He asked. "That's what we were fighting about, I said I needed a break and go back being single. He didn't like it and thought I was cheating on him," she stated.

"You aren't cheating are you?'' Tony asked, "who with?'' She asked. "McGee?" Tony smiled, "no! He's like my brother!'' She said. They became quiet, both leaning their heads to the right, inching closer until their lips touched.

(Sorry short chapter, I'm wanting some reviews! Before a Update)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I want reviews before I update.)

The next 24 hour, after work Tony followed Ziva to her house. Before they got out of the car, Ray was there. Ziva got out of the car after parking it. Ray walked up to her and bent on both knees, "Ziva. I'm truely sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Tell that Tony guy I'm sorry, I was being stupid. I was mad at my work and my ex girlfriend came to me the other day wanting to get back together. I told her i was with you and last night when you wanted to break up. I didn't know what I would without you, I shouldn't have hurt you." Ziva was shock by what he did and said.

She crossed her arms, "Ray I don't think we can go back to the way we were." "Ziva I'm willing to start a new, I started those classes last night. I finally opened my eyes to see," Ray begged. "We can just be friends," Ziva said. Ray stood up and hugged her. She glanced back at Tony's car, she loved Ray at a time but she also loved Tony. She was tied bewteen the two, Ray was there for her when he couldn't be but he also hit her.

Ziva could have easily kicked Ray into next week. "Wish to go out to eat?" Ray asked. "A date?" Ziva said, "only if you want it to be," he replied. "Well not tonight maybe tomorrow for coffee,'' she said with a weak smile. He nodded, "that's fine, I understand." "Good I'm glad you do," she replied. Ray got in his truck and peeled out of the parking lot. Tony got out of his mustang and walked over to Ziva, "what was that about?" "He said sorry, we're just friends now. Oh he also showed off his truck," she said. "You okay," "yeah I'm fine," she said to him. "Please can you just go home, I want to be alone," Ziva said. "Sure thing," he said, he got into his mustang and did a donut showing off and left. She went into her apartment and laid down on her bed. She was mad, sad and happy all at that the same time and she hated it. She didn't know how to tell them or anyone for that matter. She rolled on her side and moaned.

Her and Ray had been dating almost 6 months and she didn't know how to tell him. She grabbed her phone and text Gibbs: Can I tell you something? She sent the message to him and a few minutes later nothing and she moaned, "stop he can't text."

She grabbed the phone and called him, after the second ring he answered the phone. "I forgot you can't text," she said, "I can text but I choose not too and hello." He said to her. "So what did you need?" He asked, he was in his car on the way to her house but she didn't know it. "Uhh just wanted to talk," she said.

"Since when do you just talk? Couldn't you have just talked to Tony or Abby?" He said. Ziva was sorta of shocked Gibbs was saying so much at once, a man of little words was now talking. "Ziva?" He said, she snapped back into reality. "Oh well people change over time, maybe I changed to being more talky," she said. "True people do change but I knew you for over 5 years and it doesn't happen over night," he stated. Ziva didn't reply at first then said, "yeah I guess so.."

Then a knock was upon her door, "hold on," she said. She got up and started walking towards her door, she opened it and saw Gibbs. He had the phone in his hand then waved. She hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket. "Uh shalom Gibbs," she said. "Shalom Ziva," he replied, "you didn't have to come," she said then walked into the living room. After Gibbs shut the door, he followed her into the living room.

They sat down across from each other, "so what did you need?" He asked. "Why do you think I need something?'' she asked. "Come on Ziva," he replied, "well I don't know how to say this," she bit her lower lip. she decided to skip the little talk, her eyes began to water up. Gibbs stood up when he saw she was holding back from crying, he sat beside and asked, "are you okay?" He asked because Ziva David never crys. "I think so but... Gibbs I-I'm pr-pregant." She said, he didn't reply, "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day at work, Ziva came in an hour late. She started to rumble on on how she won't come in late again and such and such.

"Don't worry about it Ziva," Gibbs, he got up, "I'm out for coffee."

When he left, Tony looked up, "why were you late?" "I woke up late," she lied.  
"Nice try Ziva, but you never wake up late," he replied. "I was late for once okay, I'm not perfect!" She said.  
He wanted to say, you are for me.. But he couldn't say it to her now in front of everyone. As time past, Ziva was quiet and it was lunch time. She didn't eat, she watched McGee and Tony eat. She got up and walked into the bathroom, she didn't turn when the door flung open and Tony was standing there staring at her.

"Ziva," he said softly, "Tony this is the women's bathroom," she said. "Hey you come in the men's," he replied with a smile, she leaned on the counter not returning the smile.

Which worried Tony, he stood by her and asked, "what's bugging you Ziva?" "Nothing, I'm fine," she lied, he saw through it, "when ever a woman says she's fine she's not," he stated.

"Okay I lied happy?" She asked, "no tell me what's wrong? Is it Ray?" he asked. "No we're just friends ," she said looking down. "Please Ziva... I'm here for you," he said. She looked at him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened and his jaw also dropped, "wh-who is the father?" He asked but feared the up coming answer to his question.

She looked slightly to the side and down to the floor, "Ray..." "Does he know?" He asked. "No he doesn't, not yet at least," she replied to him. "When were you planning on telling him?" "I don't know! I guess I'll tell him today," she said sadly. Tony pulled her into his arms, she enjoyed the embrace. "I'm here for you," he whispered in her hair. She started to sob softly after he said that, "Tony I don't know what to do..." As the door flung open, Ziva jumped away from him, Gibbs was standing there staring at them.

(Thank you all from the button of my heart. I loved this story and the reader of it. Please a couple of reviews..)


	7. Chapter 7

(Thanks for all the reviews!)

Later that day Ziva told Ray, Ray was happy for them. Though for some reason Ziva felt sad deep inside and she didn't kno why.

A week later

They were all in the bullpen, Gibbs walked up and said, "grab your gear, a dead Navy officer." They chimed, "on it boss." They grabbed their gear and ran to the elevator before it could close. "Ziva your driving," Gibbs said handing her the keys. "Let's hope we get there in one piece," McGee said. That got him a headslap from Gibbs.

On the way there

"So who all knows?" Tony asked, Ziva was driving. "Just you, Ray and Gibbs," she replied. She sped up when McGee asked, "know what?" "So you didn't tell the rest of the team?" Tony asked. "NO I didn't!" She said. "What's doing on?" McGee spoke up. "I'm Pregnant!" Ziva shouted. McGee became quiet, Tony was tapping his fingers on the edge of the arm rest on the car. "What's a matter with you Tony?" Ziva said, "every since I told you. You seem mad at me?" "I'm not mad at you..." He muttered.

Ziva parked the car and got out, Boss was already getting out orders. She started inside the house, McGee and Tony were in the living room. Ziva heard something beep, she looked under the bed and shouted, "MCGEE, TONY run!"

"Why?" They chimed! "IT'S a BOMB!" She shouted back, they ran out of the house. Ziva tried opening the bedroom door but it seemed jarred.

"Damn!" She said.

Tony started running towards the house, McGee grabbed his arm, "no Tony!"

"I have too go get her!" He replied, "Ziva is strong, she's probably shutting the bomb off," McGee said.

Ziva kicked down the door and started running towards the front door but it was to late. BOOM!

Tony called 911, told them what had happened. The house wasn't up anymore, part of it was on fire too. "ZIVA!" He shouted as he looked for her. "Tony," she said in a whisper. "I'm here Ziva!'' He pushed some matter of the house off of her and she looked at him before passing out. He picked up her bridle style and carried her.

Later the day

The whole team was in the waiting room waiting to see Ziva. "I can't believe she didn't tell me she was pregnant," Abby said. "She's not proud of it," Gibbs said. "What why?" Abby replied, "her and Ray aren't dating anymore," Tony said. "But he knows right?" McGee said. "Yea," Gibbs said.

A small nurse came in, "Family of David?"

"David," they stood up and repeated her name the right way. "Uhh.. A few at a time," she said since they was clearing to many. "I'm going first!'' Abby chimed, "no let Tony," Gibbs said.

Abby crossed her arms and frowned, Tony walked up to the nurse. Normally he would have flirted but he didn't have eyes for her, she led him to Ziva's room. Tony walked in and saw Ziva laying in bed, she had a few bruises and a busted lip but nothing to bad from what he saw. "Ziva," he said, walking over to the bed, "you okay?"

"Yeah the worse thing is I sprained my ankle," she said sadly, her eyes started to water up. "What's wrong are you in pain?" Tony asked worried for her. "No," she sobbed. He sat in the chair and leaned towards her. "I'm not pregnant anymore, the baby didn't make it," she cried. "Oh Ziva..." Tony said, pulling her gently in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva sat there in the bed when Abby came in the room. "Ziva! Why didn't you tell ME you are PREGNANT!" She smiled as she asked.

Ziva looked down, "cause I'm not,'' she said sadly. "What are you talking about, everyone says-" Abby said but Ziva cut her off, "I lost the baby in the bomb attack," she said sadly. Abby started crying, "I so so so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ziva said, Tony walked out and Gibbs walked in. "Why are you taking this so easy?" Abby said. Ziva took a deep breathe before speaking, "easy?" She repeated.

"I'm... ripped apart about this," she said. Abby looked dumbfounded for a moment when Ziva said that. Gibbs looked at her, "Abs let Ziva and I talk alone." Abby nodded and walked out of her room. Gibbs sat down and said, "you okay Ziva?'' Ziva looked at Gibbs, "I will be."

Ray walked in and Gibbs shook his head slightly, "Ziva are you okay? How's the baby?" "Leave Ray, the baby didn't make it," she stated. Ray's jaw dropped and he stood there. Gibbs looked at him, "the lady said leave." Ray left without another word.

A few week later

Ziva was at work, she finally got a say so from the doctor she could. "Nice to see you again here at the old HQ," Tony smiled. "Same to you," Ziva smiled sitting at her desk. McGee was at Abby's lab and Gibbs was at Ducky's.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and asked, "so Ziva.. If your not doing anything to night after work want to come over to my place and watch a movie?" He feared the answer that came out of Ziva's mouth, "rule-" "No just as friends," Tony cut her off though it was more then friends. "Okay, what movie?" She asked. "I hope this has something to do with the case," Gibbs said walking in. Tony mouthed the words, irobot? She nodded. After today's work, they didn't catch the killer yet because they didn't have enough proof he killed the officer.

At Tony's house

His doorbell rang, he thought it was Ziva so he ran to the door so quickly he stumbled and opened the door without looking to see who it was first. It was the pizza man, Tony felt very stupid at this time. "Two pizzas?" The pizza man said.

"Yes," Tony answered him, "how much?" He asked. "$12.00," the pizza man said. Tony pulled out three 5s and said, "keep the rest," the pizza man handed him the pizza and Tony went into his house and set the pizza down on the table.

The door bell rang again and Tony answered the door, "shalom Ziva." He smiled, "shalom Tony," she replied.

He stepped back to let her in. She walked into his house and took off her shoes. They sat down on the couch, "want a beer?" Tony asked, "yes please," Ziva replied. Since she wasn't pregnant anymore she could drink. Tony got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers one for him and another one for Ziva.

He walked back and handed her one. He sat back down, Ziva was slightly watching the movie. "So did you come up with any names?'' He asked.

"I'm not pregnant anymore," she stated. "I know, but did you come up with any names?" He asked. "Well I liked Izzy for a girl," she smiled weakly, "a boy?" he asked. "Hmm.. never really thought about it," she said. "I like Brice," Tony said. "That's a nice name," she smiled at him, now both of them weren't watching the movie, they were to busy talking. Tony was really enjoying this a lot. He gave her his 100 dollar watt smile, "I was looking forward to having a little Ziva around NCIS."

"I was too," Ziva said. "So how are you and Ray?" Tony asked. "Well I haven't spoke to him in a week,'' she replied. "Why?" he asked. "He's on a case," she answered. Tony nodded simply, "I'm glad you said yes to the movie," he grinned. "Me too," Ziva said tilting her head to the side. They were quiet and leaned in until their lips crashed into each other's.

(Thanks for the reviews! I want some more before I update.)


	9. Chapter 9

The next day later, it was a normal Saturday morning. Ziva got up and went for a run, she got back and took a shower and got changed into cargo pants and a dark shirt. She sat on her couch sipping tea and thinking of the kiss from last night with Tony. She knew rule 12, Gibbs would have their heads on a silver plate for that and with that thought she rubbed the back of her head just imaging the hard head slap coming along with it. But the kiss replayed in her mind over and over, it was soft, fast and slow all at the time. It was awesome kiss, she thought. Her phone rang, she quickly grabbed it from the coffee table, it was Tony. "Shalom," she answered on the second ring, "hello Ziva," he said.

"I was wonder if you have not had breakfast yet.. Would you like to come to the cafe with me some coffee?" He asked. Ziva smiled, "yea, what time?" "Well I can leave now," he stated. "Okay I'll met you there," Ziva said. They hung up their phone, she let her hair down because that how Tony liked it.

At the cafe

Ziva walked in and glanced around looking for Tony, he was sitting by the window, "Ziva." He called. She walked over to the table where he was sitting at and she took a seat with a smile.

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Great," he smiled.

The waitess came and normally Tony would flirted but he didn't, he was to busy looking at Ziva.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Spice toast and some tea," Ziva replied.

"Coffee and two eggs," he said.

She wrote down the orders and walked away. Ziva's phone rang, she looked at Tony and he nodded for her to answer not knowing it was Ray. She answered it on the third ring, she said, "Shalom." She listened to the other end and nodded, "okay..." "No I'm not busy later.." The lady came back with the drinks and Ziva sipped her tea. "Yea okay." She hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. She looked at her tea, "everything okay?" He asked.

"Yea just later, Ray is coming back for lunch before he leaves for work," she looked up at him.

"Oh..." was out Tony could say, then added, "what for?"

"Well he wants to start dating again," she stated. "And are you going to say yes?" He asked and feared the answer that was going to come out of her mouth. She took a breathe before answering him, "I'm still thinking about that myself."

He held back a smile because she didn't say yes. Their food came and they started eating and being quiet. Tony finally broke, "so what are you doing later beside lunch with Ray?''

"Nothing, why?" She asked him. "No real reason because I'm not doing anything..." "Are you trying to ask me out, Tony?'' "Uh... if you.. want to." He looked away.

"Rule 12 Tony," she replied. "So you don't want to?" "That's not what I said..." "So you do?" He smiled. "I didn't say that." She finished her food and he finished his. She stood up and out of the cafe. Tony quikcly followed her outside of the building, gently grabbing her wrist.

"Ziva if there wasn't a rule 12?" "Well there is," she said. "But for a second let's say there isn't. Is it a yes or no?" She looked away, "so after last night kiss meant nothing?" He asked. "It's a yes," she looked at him, then he smiled warmly at her. His free hand cupped her face and he let go of her wrist. She smiled and slightly chuckled.

"Did I miss the joke?" He asked. "No I just never thought... that two guys.. would be after me at the same time," she smiled. "Well why not, your tough, pretty, smart and lovely. So let the best man win.. oh did I forget sexy in a bikini," he smirked. "Tony," she snapped. "What it's true," he retorted. She leaned her head more on his hand and looked into his eyes. "See you after lunch?" He asked "forget rule 12...?"

"Tony.." "Okay, just know I'm always here," he smiled.

Later at lunch

Ray and Ziva eating at a chinese place. Ziva started eating some rice while Ray started talking, "I missed you, I'm going away from a few months over seas for my job." Ziva looked up at him, "so do you know we your coming back?" "No I don't sadly, but I can still stay in conact with you, lucky you," he grinned. Ziva smiled, "that's good." "Remember when I said I have something important to tell you?" "Yes I been wondering about that."

Ray stood up and walked over to her and kneed down on one knee and opened a ring box. Ziva's eyes widen then she saw nothing was in the ring box, "nothing is in there.'' Ray smiled weakly, "yea I know. It's just a promise" he handed her the box. She took it gently and looked at her. "Okay." He got back in his seat, "so you have plans after this?" He asked.

"Well yes I do..." she said but didn't want to say with who.

"Oh what are you doing?"

"Chilling with a friend," she replied. "Do you mind if I come?" He asked, "I know it's rude but I won't see you for months.." "No you can come." She pulled out her phone and messaged to Tony that Ray was coming.

They left the building and got in his car and drove to the park. The whole ride was quiet no one spoke. They got out of the car and went Tony. Ziva smiled when she saw him. "Shalom Ziva, hey Ray," he said. "Day, Dinozzo," Ray said and put a arm around Ziva, like he was saying she was his. "How was lunch?" Tony asked. "Good," Ray smiled, "cause I had the most greatest woman with me." Ziva smiled weakly, "it was fine."

(I didn't like this chapter, what do you think? Review please.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ray and Tony were talking and bragging. Ziva rolled her eyes, they walked on the sidewalk in the park. Ziva glanced at a family in the park, smiling at the sight. Thinking it would be nice to have one of those. Ziva heard Ray and Tony started to bicker at each other. Glancing over her shoulder, Ray's jaw was shut tightly and Tony's fingers curled into a fist. Kept walking, hoping they would stop it. But they didn't, it just got worse as they walked. Finally Ziva stopped walking and turned around facing the two guys that were bickering. The guys just stopped walking but kept bickering.

"Well I think I know her better cause I been working with her for over 6 years," Tony stated.

"Well I been dating her and you haven't," Ray retorted.

"STOP!" Ziva said.

They stop at the sound of her shout.

"Well he started it Ziva," Ray said softly.

"Bullshit, you started the bragging," Tony snapped.

"I don't give a flying crap who started it!" Ziva crossed her arm over her chest. Ziva added, "I'm going home, cause you two can't act right."

"Here let me take you home since you didn't bring your car," Ray offered.  
"No I can walk!"

"Ziva, it's like 10 miles away," Tony said.

"10 miles is a piece of pie," Ziva said.

"Ziva come on," Ray said.

"I'll come on when you two stop acting like mad dogs fighting over a piece of meat!" Ziva snapped.

Tony said, "look you done pissed her off."

There was only a few thing worse then a pissed off Ziva.

"Me? You did this, stupid you. Can admit her and I love each other!" Ray shouted, making a scene.

A few people started to stare at them.

"Love! HA! If you love her start acting like it, a real man. Would do anything to make her happy. If she wanted to be with you, I would support her because it would make her happy. If she wanted to punch you in the face, I wouldn't hold her back cause it would make her happy! You would know she likes to read, listen to music, her favorite movie is Love comes softly though she won't say it and she likes to read romance Hebrew books. " Tony said.

Ray was shock in all Tony had to say.

Tony looked at Ziva as she walked away towards her house. Ray got in his car and drove off. Tony waited til he was out of sight. He drove up to Ziva and rolled down the window, "why don't you get in the car little lady." He smiled.

She looked at him and crossed her arms, she got in the car. "Thanks Tony."

"No problem, anytime,sorry for how I acted early just he made me mad" he smiled.

She didn't replied to him.

"Life's to short not to be happy, Ray said your dating him again," Tony said.

"We aren't really dating, just dinner here and there," she stated.

"So your free?" He asked.

"I'm always free, no man holds my freedom," she stated.

"Okay so your single?" He asked.

"Tony just say it if your asking me out."

(Sorry I'm not updating fast I'm super busy.

Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Thanks for the reviews! So can't update I was at the ER and so busy.)

Tony looked at her, "yes.."

Ziva smiled, "thought you would never asked."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes it is."

They walked into her house, kicking off their shoes. Tony cupped her face and kissed her face with deep passion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking to her bedroom, he laid her down onto the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt, as he lifted her shirt up. Working each other's pants off, it was there moment. She was above him then she rolled over under him. They started kissing.

A week later

At work they haven't talked much but Tony kept teasing and flirting so no one would think a thing. Though Ziva wasn't being herself and only Tony really saw it. When Gibbs went for coffee and McGee went to Ducky's lab, Tony walked over to Ziva's desk.

"For the third time, I send the info on the case," Ziva said.

"I got the message," he replied.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Your hiding something," he said.

"No I'm not," she lied.

"Yes you are, damn it Ziva don't lie. You know I'll fine out one way or another," he stated.

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?" She said.

"Is it something on the case?" McGee walked in and grabbed something off his desk, "going to Abby's," he said then left. Before anyone answered his case question.

"No it's not," she said.

"Then what?"

A few people started to looked at them.

"Two nights after... you know. Ray saw me at the bar, I was only there for a drink or two. We started talking and he kept buying me drinks and I had one two many as planned. He started touching and kissing me, won't leave me alone. He offered to take me home though he had just as many drinks as me. We went home and did it," she said quietly but with no emotions.

"What do you mean you did it?"

"I did it, s.e.x... I didn't want it."

"So he raped you?"

"No but it wasn't as planned."

"Damn it!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs walked in, "DiNozzo?"

"Uh Ziva said she would staple something if I didn't leave her alone," he lied but used rule 7.

"Ok, back to work" Gibbs said.

Later at night

In NCIS navy yard parking lot, Tony said, "I'll beat his face in."

"No you won't let's act as if it didn't happened," she said.

"What you could be pregnant."

"What if it's yours?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's wait and see if I am before going there, Tony."

"Okay, has he called you since?"

"Yes he asked me to dinner but I told him I had to work late which wasn't a lie."

"Good girl."

"Girl?"

"Lady."

They both smiled at each other, then got into their own cars and left for home.

A few weeks later

Casing been hitting them left and right. Lucky Ziva got to get a break to take a pregnancy test again. She paced up and down the bathroom at NCIS. She finally couldn't wait she grabbed it and it said +. She was pregnant, her eyes widen and she had happy and fear in her. She couldn't take it again if she lost the baby and she truly wanted the baby to be Tony's not Rays. But she didn't know who the father was.

Later that day she told Tony, he was happy but it killed him inside not knowing if he was the father or not.


End file.
